Pay Her a Visit
by Cora Felix
Summary: Você sabe que me deixa subindo pelas paredes com os seus joguinhos perversos...


**Nome:** Pay Her a Visit

**Ship:** Loki e Jane

**Rate:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamenteà Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki não pararia de me visitar.

**Atenção: **A descrição de Loki segue _fielmente_ a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fanfic é um ensaio para a longfic que estou escrevendo com os dois, então o enredo pode ser revelado por aqui e algumas coisas podem parecer estranhas.

**Nota da Autora II:** Para Ana Karolini, com carinho.

* * *

**Pay Her a Visit**

**.**

_You know you drive me up the wall_

_The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull_

Você sabe que me deixa subindo pelas paredes

Com os seus joguinhos perversos

**.**

Ela se remexeu na cama, sentindo os lençóis de tecido fino embolarem em suas pernas. Chutou-os e procurou relaxar, mas desistiu depois de quase duas horas. Não conseguiria dormir. Boa parte disso era por causa do calor insuportável que estava fazendo naquele quarto, mesmo que a varanda estivesse toda aberta e uma leve brisa encontrasse seu corpo de minuto em minuto. Mas até mesmo a brisa estava morna, deixando-a ainda mais desconfortável.

Ela abriu os olhos, sabendo que não iria conseguir dormir direito naquela noite. Achou no mínimo peculiar Asgard estar coberta com aquela nuvem estranha no céu, fazendo com que o tempo ficasse quente e desagradável. Normalmente ali era frio, ou no mínimo de temperatura suave.

Ela levantou-se da cama, jogando os lençóis para o chão e caminhando em direção a um móvel que estava ali perto. Havia uma bacia dourada que continha água sempre fresca. Ela jogou um pouco de água no rosto, sentindo o prazer da temperatura baixa do líquido. Passou um pouco de água na nuca e nos pulsos, tentando afastar o calor. Respirou fundo e decidiu andar um pouco por ali. Não que fosse sair do quarto, aquele cômodo era grande o suficiente para que ela perambulasse dentro dele. Procurou com olhos cansados detalhes que ela ainda não descobrira depois do tempo que estava ali.

Era a segunda vez que Jane visitava Asgard. A primeira fora em circunstâncias extremas, e a segunda fora mais por uma ordem de Thor do que por vontade dela. De qualquer maneira, ela não tinha muito para onde ir.

Seu peito se apertou ao lembrar-se do motivo de estar ali e ela se sentiu sufocada, andando rapidamente para a varanda e tentando puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões. Olhou a cidade lá fora. A maioria das luzes estava apagada, indicando que Asgard dormia. A nuvem espessa que estava no céu parecia impedir o vento de chegar ao palácio.

Ela tentava em vão observar as estrelas, mas aquela nuvem nem mesmo a deixava fazer o que queria. Irritou-se. E sempre quando se irritava, seus pensamentos começavam a trilhar um caminho que ela tentava evitar a qualquer custo.

Loki.

O moreno havia cuidado do último pedido de Thor e a trouxera para aquele lugar sem questionar a vontade de Jane. Mas tinha bastante tempo que ela estava ali, e o vira poucas vezes, agora que ele ocupava o trono, pois Odin havia sumido misteriosamente e quem tinha o direito ao trono estava... bom... estava morto.

Os olhos dela começaram a lacrimejar, mas ela engoliu em seco e forçou o seu corpo a não se entregar à tristeza novamente. Tinha que agradecer por estar viva depois do que havia ocorrido. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir a si mesma, tinha que agradecer a Loki por ter tido a paciência em instalá-la ali, mesmo que ela soubesse que doía tanto nele quanto nela, a falta de Thor.

Mas havia algo que ela não conseguia entender. Nos primeiros dias, Loki havia a tratado com indiferença, como se ela fosse apenas uma bagagem pesada que ele infelizmente tivera que trazer até seu mundo. Jane poderia apostar que Loki nunca pretendera se incomodar com ela. Mas a cada dia que se passava, a visita do moreno ficava mais frequente. Ele não demonstrava muito interesse nas palavras, apesar dos olhos azuis a fitarem com curiosidade e até mesmo interesse.

Olhos frios, tão diferentes dos olhos de Thor. A mesma cor, porém havia um brilho peculiar nos olhos de Loki que ela nunca iria descobrir a origem. Ela sempre tentava lê-lo através dos gestos, ou até mesmo das palavras. Mas Loki falava pouco e gesticulava ainda menos, parecendo temê-la.

Mas o que ele teria para temer?

Até que em uma noite ela andava pelo palácio, virando em corredores nunca antes visitados. Percebeu que foi parar em uma grande biblioteca, bem diferente das bibliotecas humanas que ela estava acostumada. Ela se aproximara dos livros e correra com fascínio os dedos pelas capas douradas e envelhecidas, lendo com avidez os títulos diferentes. Aquele material poderia explicar boa parte das pesquisas dela.

Ela poderia até ter tirado um livro e ficado por ali, se uma respiração pesada não interrompesse seu fascínio momentâneo. Ela olhara pelas prateleiras e descobrira que não estava só. Loki estava no final da biblioteca, sentado em uma mesa redonda e com alguns livros à sua frente. Jane se aproximara apenas por curiosidade, mas no momento em que o fez, descobrira que havia invadido a privacidade dele e interrompido um momento delicado.

Ele não dissera nada a ela, mas Jane percebera com facilidade que ele estava chorando minutos atrás. Os olhos azuis, sempre astutos e atentos, estavam levemente avermelhados e sua mão longa estava pousada em um livro que parecia conter a árvore genealógica de sua família. Os olhos de Jane conseguiram captar com facilidade o nome de Loki abaixo do de Frigga e Odin, ao lado de Thor.

- Ela sempre me considerou como um filho. Um filho verdadeiro, sabe?

Ele dissera isso a ela como se Jane fosse uma amiga íntima, mas logo depois havia se levantado e saíra da biblioteca, deixando-a só.

Ao pensar nisso diversas vezes, Jane concluíra que ela infelizmente o pegara em um momento único de vulnerabilidade, e Loki saíra de perto para que ela não visse mais daquilo.

Inquietou-se, andando de um lado para o outro da varanda. Sua vontade era de atravessar o corredor enorme e longo que dava até o quarto do rei e despejar as diversas perguntas que ela tinha para ele desde que conhecera aquele deus.

Por que se sentia tão incomodado ao demonstrar afeição? Por que era tão calado ao lado dela? Por que a olhava como se ela fosse uma bagagem grande, mas ao mesmo tempo os olhos brilhavam como se ela fosse uma bagagem preciosa?

Por que ele era tão misterioso?

Aquilo apenas a atiçava ainda mais. Jane era uma pesquisadora, e era parte de sua essência ser curiosa e saber mais de tudo o que a rodeava. Mas por que ela não conseguia descobrir mais nada de Loki? Para ela, ele era um enigma, que ela tentava a todo custo desvendar, mas que nunca tivera espaço para isso.

E ele era... belo. Poderia dizer que era mais belo que Thor, apesar de os irmãos possuírem belezas completamente diferentes. Jane lembrava-se perfeitamente do modo como Loki a abraçou quando subiram para Asgard. Ela nunca iria imaginar que o abraço dele era tão... cálido. Claro que o momento ajudara com isso, pois fugiam de inimigos, e ele parecia aflito em deixá-la em segurança.

Mas por que tal aflição, se no momento em que colocaram os pés em Asgard, ele fizera questão de demonstrar que ela não significava nada para ele?

Loki a irritava. Mas ao mesmo tempo a intrigava a ponto de deixá-la... quente.

_Devo estar alucinando por causa do calor._

Ela pensou, saindo da varanda e tomando uma decisão extrema de ir atrás daquele enigma e desvendá-lo de uma vez. Ela caminhou de forma decidida para a porta, colocando a mão na fechadura e puxando, mas no momento em que a abriu, deparou-se com uma pessoa bem à sua frente.

Loki parecia pego de surpresa quando Jane abrira a porta, visto que ele caminhara diretamente para o quarto dela, mas ainda tentava descobrir o motivo disso. Seu braço estava levemente suspenso, como se um segundo atrás ele estivesse pronto para bater na porta dela.

Jane ficou olhando aquele homem alto sendo pego desprevenido e quase perguntou o motivo de ele estar ali, mas sabia que se o fizesse, Loki inventaria uma desculpa boa o bastante para que ela não o contestasse e daria meia volta, deixando-a novamente só. Jane não queria ficar só, e por um momento não queria que ele a deixasse.

- Boa noite, Loki.

Ela disse com tranquilidade. Parecia medir até mesmo os cumprimentos. Tinha a leve impressão de que Loki era um animal raro que fugia sempre quando tinha contato com humanos, e ela era a bióloga que estava o caçando para entendê-lo melhor.

- Boa noite, Jane. – ele respondeu. – Não consegue dormir?

Ele perguntou e ela se afastou da porta em um convite claro para ele entrar. Loki ponderou um pouco, e pareceu totalmente inseguro quando entrou ali, aceitando o convite. Jane fechou a porta logo quando ele entrou.

- Aqui está abafado... – ela começou a andar para a varanda. – O que é aquela nuvem que paira sobre Asgard?

Jane sabia que aquela nuvem não era algo comum para o mundo em que ela agora vivia. Loki a seguiu, parando ao lado dela e fitando a nuvem negra que cobria boa parte do céu de sua terra.

- Eu ainda não sei... ando pesquisando muito. Mas parece que teremos algumas singularidades por aqui...

Ele deixou no ar e Jane soube que não adiantaria pressioná-lo. Loki nunca dizia nada sobre assuntos reais e de Asgard com ela, não era naquele momento que aquilo ia mudar. Ela respirou fundo, tentando captar a atenção dele, mas o moreno permanecia com os olhos focados na nuvem estranha. Ela não queria olhá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia desgrudar as orbes castanhas dele.

Os olhos dele pareciam mais escuros, sua boca estava relaxada. A linha quadrada do maxilar ficava ainda mais visível quando ele estava olhando para cima. O cabelo negro balançava levemente com a brisa. Ela perguntava-se a todo o momento como alguém tão belo e com um posto tão alto na realeza ainda não era casado. Depois se lembrou de que Loki era a espécie masculina mais inalcançável daquele lugar.

Claro que ele deveria ter mulheres sempre quando queria.

- Você também não consegue dormir? – ela perguntou, sentindo até mesmo corajosa para iniciar uma conversa. – Ou é um fardo do rei dormir pouco?

Loki finalmente a olhou, seus olhos claros pareciam ler os pensamentos de Jane, mas ele logo os desviou rapidamente para os cabelos longos dela, parando ali por um momento e desviando-se dessa vez para um ponto fixo ao longe.

- Não durmo direito desde a morte de Thor.

Aquela declaração a pegou desprevenida. Infelizmente, Loki tinha a grande mania de falar o que ela nunca esperava. Jane sentiu um nó em sua garganta e tentou não se lembrar de Thor, principalmente na presença de Loki. O moreno percebeu a dificuldade da garota em lidar com aquela informação e deu meia volta, tentando sair da varanda.

Mas Jane pegou-o pelo pulso antes que ele desse o primeiro passo.

- Eu sinto falta dele também, Loki. – ela apertou levemente o pulso dele. – É comum... sentir falta de quem amamos.

Ela sabia que havia sido invasiva naquela afirmação, e o modo como Loki voltou-se para ela e a olhou apenas a confirmou disso.

- Não fale como se soubesse o que eu estou sentindo. Eu amei Thor mais do que qualquer pessoa, de qualquer mundo.

Ele deixou claro, mas Jane achou aquilo no mínimo falta de educação.

- Você o amou como irmão, sim. Mas o que eu tive com Thor foi intenso. O amei como mulher. Sei que ele era uma pessoa boa... se não fosse, eu não estaria aqui. – ela o fitou quase com raiva. – Não vou deixar você jogar na minha cara o peso de sentimentos como esse.

Surpreendentemente, Loki sorriu.

- Ah... agora consigo ver um pouco da Jane que conheci anos atrás em Asgard. – ele pautou, olhando para ela com uma intensidade absurda. – Thor prezava muitas características em você, mas nunca percebeu como você consegue ser... convicta em tudo.

Jane engoliu em seco e Loki pousou os olhos azuis na garganta dela, para depois desviá-los para o colo parcialmente desnudo. Ela usava uma camisola de seda, roupa comum para asgardianas usarem durante a noite. Jane começava a pegar os costumes daquele lugar.

- Sente tanto calor assim?

Ele perguntou tranquilamente, mas ela começou a ativar o seu modo defensivo. Sabia agora reconhecer os tons de voz de Loki, e sabia que aquele tom de voz tranquilo podia significar malícias e até mesmo críticas. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Eu disse que estava abafado.

De repente ele estendeu a mão em direção a ela, tocando com tanta suavidade o colo dela, que ela podia pensar que estava sendo tocada pelo vento. Os dedos dele passaram levemente pela pele úmida, deslizando ali como se aquele corpo pertencesse a ele para que ele tocasse quando quisesse. Aquele pensamento fez Jane se afastar.

- O que está fazendo?

Perguntou. Loki a olhou, e ela se sentiu muito insegura ao observar que o Loki que ela conhecera antigamente estava de volta. O Loki malicioso e que não media consequências em seus atos. Nos últimos dias ele estava calado e até mesmo quieto, mas Jane nunca ia deixar de desconfiar de que aquela personalidade perigosa dele fosse voltar. Pois era a sua personalidade mais real.

- Apenas sentindo sua pele com meus dedos. – ele respondeu brevemente. – Isso é inédito para você? Thor te privou até mesmo disso?

Ele saiu ao fazer as perguntas e voltou para o quarto, mas Jane o seguiu, tentando decidir se outro tapa faria algum sentido, ou se agora um chute o machucaria mais.

- Como ousa me perguntar isso? Não me desrespeite!

Loki sorriu e fitou-a com atenção. Jane percebeu que ele estava a analisando. Logo depois seu sorriso morreu. Ele voltou a ficar sério e parecia pensativo.

- Sabe por que estou aqui, Jane?

- Para me irritar?

Loki fez uma careta e se aproximou dela, mas ele fitava o teto do quarto.

- Senti uma perturbação no seu pensamento. Não sabia qual era o motivo, até estar aqui... – ele a fitou. – Do que sente mais falta, além do meu irmão?

Loki parecia ler os pensamentos dela, e até mesmo esclarecê-los. Não era a falta de Thor que e perturbava a dormir, não totalmente. Também não era o calor. Jane sentia falta de muitas coisas naquele momento. Sentia falta de sua vida em Midgard, sentia falta de se sentir produtiva.

- Sente falta das estrelas?

Ele voltou a perguntar. Jane assentiu com a cabeça, se perguntando se ela era tão óbvia. Tinha um mês que aquela nuvem estava ali cobrindo o céu de Asgard, e consequentemente as estrelas. Loki aproximou-se dela, ficando por trás dela. Suas mãos longas pousaram com delicadeza nos ombros dela e Jane sentiu seu corpo estremecer com o contato repentino, mas não teve tempo de pensar o motivo disso, logo a boca de Loki aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou.

- Quero que pense em como as estrelas são. Quais estrelas você prefere... quero que pense no céu mais estrelado que você já viu.

Ele pediu, fazendo-a engolir em seco. O cheiro de Loki era bom, e a voz dele, falada de forma tão baixa e tão perto dela, deixava-a levemente tonta. _O que ela estava pensando? _Ele era irmão do seu antigo amor. Ele era o homem inalcançável e misterioso... o objeto proibido de muitas asgardianas e mulheres. Inclusive dela. Mas por que ela via Loki como algo proibido? O desejava a ponto de vê-lo daquela forma?

_Para de pensar tolices, Jane._

- Foco, Jane.

Ele pediu, como se soubesse em que ela estava pensando. Saberia? Ele nunca poderia saber... ou a julgaria mal. Jane procurou se concentrar e respirou fundo, fazendo o que ele pedira segundos antes. Pensou nas estrelas mais belas que já havia visto, nas noites mais singulares que ficara olhando para o céu, observando tudo com calma e fascínio.

E então, como em um passe de mágica, as estrelas começaram a se formar à sua frente. No começo eram pequenos pontos prateados, mas logo eles cresceram, a luz deixando o quarto até mesmo mais claro. Ao redor delas, o quarto escureceu, como se a mágica quisesse que ela observasse melhor as estrelas. Jane ficou fascinada, olhou tudo com avidez. O universo... ali, tão perto dela.

A mão de Loki desceu levemente pelo braço dela, levantando-o, um convite para que ela tocasse as estrelas. Jane estremeceu ao toque dele, mas logo ao tocar a estrela, percebeu-a brilhar mais um pouco. Sorriu, passando as mãos pelos pontos de luz e vendendo-os piscarem como pequenos vagalumes.

Sentiu novamente as mãos de Loki deixarem seus ombros e passearem pelos seus braços, descendo levemente. Sua pele se arrepiou e Jane fechou os olhos levemente, tendo plena consciência da presença forte daquele homem atrás de si. O cheiro de Loki era facilmente capturado pelo seu olfato, e o toque dele era leve como a brisa que entrava pela varanda.

Ao abrir os olhos, Jane percebeu uma leve perturbação nas estrelas, e antes que pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo, o rosto dele apareceu levemente ali, entre os pontos de luz. Como se fizesse parte dos seus... pensamentos.

- Oh, Deus...

Ela disse em um sussurro, sentindo seu rosto queimar. Precisava focar-se, precisava retirá-lo da mente. Por isso Loki pedira a ela que se concentrasse, para que a imagem fosse apenas o céu. E nada mais. A risada jocosa que ele deu apenas piorou a situação. O rosto dele ficou ainda mais visível, pairando sobre as estrelas, como se fizesse parte de tudo. E fazia. Jane percebera segundos atrás, mas agora estava claro. Loki sempre pertenceria a seus pensamentos.

- Pare com isso... – ela pediu com calma, sentindo seu rosto queimar novamente. – É quase humilhante.

Ele nada dissera, apenas aproximara-se dela, os lábios finos quase colados aos ouvidos dela.

- Ora, Jane... não posso controlar os seus pensamentos. Eu apenas os projeto.

- Então pare de projetar!

- Eu sou adepto à diversão, Jane... não vou parar agora. Na verdade, eu quero brincar de algo...

Ela estremeceu. Não imaginava que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto Loki estava pensando, mas sabia que nada do que ele iria fazer poderia ser bom naquele momento. Infelizmente aquele moreno que estava proporcionando um momento lindo para ela, era maldoso. Sempre seria.

- Vou tocá-la... quero ver como isso repercute eu sua mente.

- Espere, não! – ela entrou em desespero. – Não pode fazer isso!

Ele riu novamente.

- Eu faço o que eu quero.

E logo as mãos dele desceram pela cintura dela, tocando-a ali vagarosamente. Jane podia muito bem virar-se e esbofeteá-lo no rosto, como fizera anos atrás. Podia fugir para a varanda ou até mesmo sair daquele quarto, mas não conseguia. Estava paralisada. Não por uma mágica de mau gosto, mas pelo toque dele. E logo a imagem que estava a sua frente começou a estremecer, e o rosto de Loki foi substituído por algo mais íntimo.

- Não...

Ela sussurrou, como se pudesse impedir os próprios pensamentos. Mas a imagem, mesmo que trêmula e transparente, mostrava duas pessoas se beijando. Jane enlaçava um homem pelo pescoço, e a cor negra dos cabelos deixava claro qual homem era aquele. Loki sorriu ao ver a cena, ela sentiu as mãos dele deixando sua cintura e subindo calmamente, indo até os seios, onde ele as pousou, apertando-os de forma masculina.

Ela fechou os olhos, os lábios estremecendo. A imagem agora era mais... erótica. Jane não suportava ver aquela imagem, que mostrava tão perfeitamente corpos se encaixando. Não suportava saber que aquela imagem pertencia à sua mente, e só estava na sua mente porque Loki estava a manipulando daquela forma.

- Sente falta de ser tocada, Jane?

Ele continuou a acariciar os seios dela, e logo a virou para ele, a fitando diretamente nos olhos. Jane sentiu que seu rosto queimava, mas os olhos azuis de Loki pareciam guardar o próprio fogo. Ele a fitava com cobiça, uma cobiça que ela já vira antes naqueles olhos, mas de forma velada. Naquele momento não, ele a queria, e deixava isso bem claro.

- Por favor... me diga que sente falta de ser tocada. – os dedos dele passearam pelo colo dela novamente. – Posso lhe proporcionar isso... seria mais fácil que lhe mostrar estrelas...

Ele a tocava vagarosamente, mas Jane sabia que ele esperava apenas a autorização dela para ser mais passional do que aquilo. Ela o fitou nos olhos, não acreditando que faria aquilo, que insultaria Thor a ponto de entregar-se ao seu irmão, ao homem que a intrigava sempre, que era praticamente proibido, e por ser proibido despertava um desejo diferente nela. Um desejo de tocar, de observar, de desvendar tudo o que era relacionado a ele.

- Eu... eu sinto.

Foi o suficiente para ele finalmente parar com toques melosos e beijá-la. Beijá-la com uma paixão até mesmo surpreendente. Os lábios finos esmagaram os lábios dela e Loki a forçou a abrir a boca para encontrar a língua dela com a sua, começando uma dança condenada, mas prazerosa demais para que eles não levassem aquilo adiante.

Ela gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele passearem agora de forma livre pelo corpo dela, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o de encontro a si, sentindo uma necessidade absurda de tocá-lo. Loki vangloriou-se ao ver que era desejado por aquela garota. Estava a observando por tanto tempo... Thor não sabia como ela era valiosa. Não por ser uma humana incomum, mas Jane tinha qualidades que ele prezava muito, e que seu irmão era obtuso demais para descobrir.

Ele a pegou pela cintura, a levantando com facilidade. Jane enlaçou-o pela cintura por reflexo, pois temia cair, mesmo que soubesse que Loki tinha força o suficiente para segurá-la. Ele caminhou para a cama, onde a colocou no colchão com brusquidão. Ela não teve tempo de respirar, logo a boca dele estava sobre a sua novamente, mas deixou-a depois de alguns minutos, descendo para o pescoço, sugando a pele ali, sentindo o gosto adocicado que ela tinha.

Jane fechou os olhos ao sentir lábios ousados a experimentando, abriu a boca para dizer algo quando ele começou a beijar toda a extensão do seu colo. Não percebeu que as mãos dele estavam sobre seus seios até ele apertá-los com possessividade, fazendo-a gemer dessa vez mais alto. E então, com uma facilidade absurda, ele rasgou a camisola dela, expondo-a completamente.

Jane abriu os olhos e arfou, olhando-o em espanto.

- Você... você rasgou minha camisola...

- Eu sou mais forte que um humano, Jane...

- Eu sei... mas... era de seda.

Loki fez uma careta e puxou o restante da seda do corpo dela, deixando-a nua. Seus olhos azuis fitaram com cobiça o corpo que ele havia descoberto. Jane sentiu vergonha, e fez menção de tampar os seios, mas foi impedida por ele.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. – ele a alertou. – Você é linda, e nesse momento eu vou desfrutar do seu corpo completamente.

Ela soltou uma risada tímida e um pouco irônica.

- Que cavalheiro.

Ele ignorou completamente a brincadeira, retirando sua própria blusa e jogando-a no chão. Jane tentou não olhar, mas o corpo dele parecia um imã para os olhos dela. Loki era pálido, possuía um corpo forte, mas era magro. Mas cada músculo estava no lugar certo. Não tinha marcas na pele, presente de sua descendência de deus nórdico. Ela engoliu em seco. Loki era perfeito.

Ele se afastou da cama, ficando de frente para ela e retirando o restante da roupa. Jane percebeu como ele estava excitado, e tentou não se sentir envergonhada em vê-lo nu daquela maneira. Mas não teve tempo para timidez, logo ele se juntara a ela novamente, deitando-se sobre ela.

Ela sentia o membro dele pressioná-la, bem como sentia a respiração desregulada dele bater em seu rosto. Ela também estava assim. Precisava a todo tempo lembrar-se de puxar o ar para os pulmões. Loki estava a consumindo antes mesmo de possuí-la.

Ele aproximou-se dela e a beijou novamente. Jane sentiu as mãos dele espaçarem as pernas dela de forma decidida, e no momento em que a língua dele encontrou a sua, ele a penetrou, fazendo-a gemer e quase mordê-lo com isso. Loki sorriu.

- Apertada... – ele analisou. – Do jeito que eu gosto.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho e o sorriso dele aumentou. Ele afastou o quadril e a penetrou novamente, a fazendo dessa vez enlaçá-lo pela cintura. E naquele momento, Jane não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Loki parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, o modo como a encontrava, a velocidade que entrava e saía de dentro dela, como os lábios a devoravam onde alcançavam. As mãos dele foram em direção às coxas dela, apertando-as fortemente e causando até mesmo dor, uma dor peculiarmente prazerosa.

Ela se arqueava em direção a ele e ele aproveita-se disso para sugar os seios dela com avidez, sentindo as unhas de Jane cravarem nos ombros dele, descendo logo depois e arranhando suas costas, provocando uma ardência que ele apreciava muito.

Ele a tomou naquela posição por um bom tempo, sentindo-a quase chegar à borda de seu prazer. Mas para ele aquilo não era o suficiente. Ele queria mais de Jane Foster, queria proporcionar prazer a ela de todas as maneiras, queria consumi-la de todas as formas. Ele se afastou brevemente dela, girando-a com facilidade com a mão, fazendo-a ficar de bruços.

- Espere um pouco.

Ele pediu e Jane não ousou se mexer. Estava deitada na cama e esperava quase com dor o toque dele voltar. Logo os lábios dele estavam sobre a pele de suas costas, beijando-a, mordiscando-a e sorvendo-a em intervalos curtos de tempo. Ela sentiu o braço dele passar pela sua cintura e levantá-la um pouco, o suficiente para que ela o encontrasse e ele conseguisse penetrá-la novamente.

Loki deitou-se em cima dela, sentindo-a apertá-lo com o sexo úmido. Fechou os olhos, aproximando-se do ouvido dela.

- Agora sim... – ele sussurrou, beijando a nuca dela. – Isso sim é o céu...

Ela sorriu levemente, mas logo precisou morder os lábios, porque ele reiniciara as investidas e parecia um pouco mais violento, como se estar por cima dela daquela maneira despertasse o real desejo dele. Possuí-la de uma forma primitiva, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa para ambos. Jane subia levemente o quadril, sentindo o membro dele invadi-la cada vez com mais velocidade.

E então, como se ela estivesse guardando aquele desejo proibido por meses, e ela sabia que estava, seu corpo todo estremeceu, e o prazer tomou cada músculo que lhe pertencia, sua pele se arrepiando e sua mente sendo tomada completamente pela única pessoa que ela conseguia pensar. Loki.

Ele sentiu-a apertá-lo, bem como sentiu o corpo dela chegar ao prazer completo, e decidiu buscar o seu próprio daquela vez, aumentando a velocidade do quadril, enfiando o nariz nos cabelos sedosos e volumosos de Jane, sentindo o cheiro delicioso que os fios possuíam. Depois de alguns segundos, ele travou o corpo ao dela, derramando-se dentro dela e sentindo as consequências de um gozo esperado demais para ser saudável.

Mordeu levemente o ombro da garota, ouvindo-a gemer ao fazer isso. Jane o sentia pulsar dentro de si, e apreciava aquele momento demais para afastar-se. Mas depois de algum tempo dentro dela, ele se afastou, deitando-se ao lado dela e fitando o teto, que estava coberto por estrelas e minúsculos planetas.

Jane ficou calada por algum momento, tentando não pensar no que havia acabado de fazer. O corpo estava úmido de suor, o calor parecia ter melhorado com a presença dele ali. Loki também estava quieto, mas logo depois se virou para ela, fitando-a com diversão.

- Pare de me olhar assim, como se eu fosse uma prova de que humanos são fracos.

Ela disse sem rodeios, evitando olhá-lo, mas quando percebeu que ele não respondera, fitou-o com irritação. Ele estava sério.

- Não fiz isso para provar nada... – ele aproximou a mão do seio dela, correndo-a ali um pouco. – Fiz porque tive vontade de fazer...

Aproximou-se dela, beijando-a levemente. Jane sentiu-se ansiosa por mais contato. Havia acabado de tê-lo e já queria mais.

- Ouso dizer que farei novamente... e novamente... e novamente...

Ele disse sem rodeios, deixando-a envergonhada. Começou a beijar o colo dela.

- A tomarei de todas as maneiras... mas não agora... vejo finalmente o sono em seu rosto.

Ela ficou decepcionada.

- Não estou com sono.

Ela disse, e depois percebeu que aquilo poderia soar como uma súplica para ele fazer mais do que fizera. Loki sorriu, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria, mas levantou-se da cama.

- Ora, Jane. Como todo rei de Asgard, sou ocupado... – ele disse de forma irônica. – Mas descanse um pouco...

Ele pediu gentilmente, colocando as roupas rapidamente, passou as mãos nos cabelos negros e colocou-os para trás como gostava de colocar. Olhou-a quase com diversão.

- Na verdade, descanse bastante. Você precisará de energia em breve.

Sorriu daquela forma que Jane descobriu apreciar em demasia, aquele sorriso jocoso de lado, um sorriso maldoso, que demonstrava que ele estava no controle da situação. E estava. Logo quando ele saíra, Jane sentiu-se quente e desesperada por mais, tinha plena consciência da ardência entre suas pernas, bem como das partes doloridas onde as mãos dele a apertaram com possessividade. Aquelas sensações a deixaram convicta de algo que ela antes tinha quase certeza.

Loki sempre teria o controle da situação. Qualquer situação.


End file.
